


White Noise

by CodeLevelSlayer



Category: Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cherry Blosoms, Hanahaki Disease, I tried with this story, M/M, Mild Gore, Non-Despair AU, Yaoi, angsty angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeLevelSlayer/pseuds/CodeLevelSlayer
Summary: Kokichi Ouma didn’t think there was anything special about the robot when he first met him. He was just a useless piece of walking metal that couldn’t even shoot rockets like the ones in all the movies. He was disappointed in it, and frankly took it upon himself to constantly remind the robot he was indeed useless.But, as the days go on, things took another turn. A turn that would change, everything.





	1. Chapter 1

I really didn’t think much about him when we first met. I was just really disappointed to find out just how *boring* he really was. He wasn’t special at all, and he definitely wasn’t anything compared to what I have seen before in books and movies. But hey, not *everything* has to serve a useful purpose in society. Like me I guess. This was way back when we first met though, now things have changed. Changed so dramatically that some have a struggle keeping up with it. That’s okay I suppose, you don’t have to understand. I actually don’t expect you to.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1 Year ago 

The sun wasn’t in the sky that day. It was hidden behind thick, winter, grey clouds that covered the entire sky for as far as our eyes were made to see, miles away for a deeper description if you really wanted one. Snow was falling steadily from the sky, no wind to move the snowflakes path off course. The snow was barely beginning to pile up on the ground where everyone’s feet tread everyday. Winter was upon us now, though technically it was still autumn according to all the calendars, nonetheless, the dropping temperatures and early snowfall tells us otherwise. The time was just about 8:30am, and only some people were awake at what some would call this early hour. Those people who were awake though, they were the ones with office jobs and some students. I was one of the students who was awake at this hour, already out there in the cold of the morning.

The piling snow that was building up on the ground crunched underneath my feet as I walked down the sidewalk that was along the side of the street. A few cars and people passed by and were located around me. Some cars parked along the side of the road, others were driving down the street at a few different speeds depending on the person, the speed limit in the area of the city, and of course, what the people inside the cars were off to do. People passed by me one by one, some going the same direction while others were walking past in the opposite direction. I didn’t give anyone my attention, and no one gave me theirs, it didn’t quite matter to me, and it probably didn’t matter to those people either.

I was heading off to the subway station since I lived too far away from the school that I attended to. Sometimes, especially when the weather finally decided to drop and become cold, I wished that I was in a closer distance to the school and I could simply just walk there and not have to worry about any sort of traffic or delay in subway train arrival times. Some people were just more lucky than others, and for me, most of the time I could tell you that luck didn’t quite seem to favor me all that much. We could call it karma for all the things that I’ve done in my life, still though, I wouldn’t tell you what I’ve done anyways, so you wouldn’t know what I did to suffer the neglect from Lady Luck.

I was wearing a thick jacket that day, and the sleeves of the jacket only slightly covered my hands if i wished to let the sleeves down. My hands were cold, along with my face and legs, all being barren from any sort of thicker layer of protection that would protect those parts of my of my body from the bitter cold. Being as small as I was, I cold got often and swiftly, but I was simply against the idea of getting a winter mask, gloves, and of course some sort of snow pants. Masks were unbearable to work with, plus from time to time they grew uncomfortable. Gloves just got in the way of most doings and can make simple things into a hassle when it really shouldn’t be. As for snow pants, those things made you waddle around like a penguin, and I would enjoy it greatly by saving myself from such a humiliation. Luckily for me though, which was a change for once, I didn’t let the cold air and freezing temperatures around me become a bother as I continued to walk down the sidewalk, slowly making my way to my destination. The subway station.

Exhaling softly, I watched my breath turn into a mist in front of my eyes, and then disappear, becoming part of the air around me, and the other people in the city. I wrapped arms and hands around a few books that I was holding in my arms. The books weren’t making this trip any easier on me, their weight was more on the heavy side, and they were indeed becoming a hassle to carry around all over the place, and they were also just generally becoming an annoyance in my opinion. My fingertips were beginning to turn pink as well as growing a feeling of numbness, which was all just a result of the cold that was so swiftly brought to us. I clenched my hands and arms around my books in a tighter grip and then decided to pick up my pace in which I was walking in. The faster I got out of the cold, the sooner I could warm my numbing hands.   
My increased walking pace made me have to do a few extra things. I had to now be more careful with my footing, for the snow was easily making the ground more slick, and one could misstep and down they would be going because the ground was slippery. Walking faster also made me have to blink my eyes a few time extra. Snowflakes were frequently getting into my eyes. That was something that stung my eyes and made them water as well. Soon it started to appear that I looked like I was a small child, who was swiftly moving through the snow while crying. I hated it. Hated it more than anything. 

I released one arm from around my books and clenched my fist tighty, barely being able to feel my fingertips pressing into the palm of my hand. I brought that arm up to my eyes to wipe the tears away from my face and stop anymore that wanted to fall. These actions that I had to take, really only made me hate this certain season more than I already did. By the time I moved my arm away from my eyes, I spotted a familiar sight that was only a few hundred feet ahead of me. The subway station entrance had finally come into view. A small smile played at my lips, which was the first time that day. My pace picked up speed once more, and I didn’t bother to be careful anymore with my footing. I was quickly making my way over to the entrance to the subway. A longish staircase that lead into the underground. 

As I made my way closer and closer to the staircase, quickly moving down the street, I almost hit a few people who were also along the sidewalk with me. This action from me caused a few harsh words in annoyed tones to be thrown my way after I had passed them, “Hey kid! Watch where you’re going!” “I’m walking here!” those were only a few of the words that I overheard. I know some consisted of swears, and others were like the ones that I actually managed to hear over the sound of the air blowing past my ears. 

I ultimately chose to ignore those people and their words all in one package. They weren’t worth my time in any way. To be frank. No one was really worth my time. Only a few people in my life had a hold somewhere or place in my time that i actually cared about. (This was a time, that I didn’t know would soon be limited.)

I didn’t know that time was such an important thing that I took for granted. 

Soon I arrived at the entrance to the subway, and the beginning of the stairs. I came to a stop in my fastly paced jog and exhaled deeply, only to take a deep inhaled in return to catch my breath. I stared down the stairs once I had regained most of my normal breathing pattern. With that all said and done though, I started my descent into the underground. The stairs were just as, if not more slippery compared to the sidewalk on the surface. Each time I set my foot down on the next step, a loud echoing squeak would be the resulting sound, or only a soft tap. More of less it was a soft tap. You had to move your foot at a just right angle in order to cause a loud and annoying squeak to fill the room and reflect off the walls only to make it sound louder than it actually was. I’m sure that the sound was annoying to most people, I was one of them, but we all knew that the sound wouldn’t be going away. Ever. Even after winter was over, there would still be rainfall and that would cause everything to be slippery, and the squeaking sounds to return.   
Down in the underground it was cold. It wasn’t as cold as it was on the surface where it was snowing, but down here it really wasn’t much of an improvement in the temperature. Which was a small amount of disappointing on my half. My hands were pretty numb and my fingertips were a deep pink. It hurt to even move my hands, even though they were numb. I guess that I still had some sort of feeling left in them, and that was good, though it hurt. The cold air was only being generated down here by two factors: the first one being the speed that the subway trains speed past you. The trains brought along a long, cold and fast gust of wind behind them as they went past. The second reason being there was no heating system in the winter, and the opposite for the summer. It would just be wasted money to install those functions down here anyways. That money could be used for something that was more useful. 

But hey, right now, I thought that heating in the underground would be the best thing ever. 

I breathed in softly, not wanting to take a deep inhale in a place that had chilled air. That kind of air wasn’t the most pleasant to breath in, especially when your nose is running, and mine was doing just that because of just how cold it was. My violet eyes gave this portion of the underground a glance, looking at the details and of course the people that were down there with me. This underground station was the one that I came to often, it was a spacious area, with a tall and wide arched ceiling with lights hanging from above. They gave this portion of the underground a yellowish glow that was warm and comforting if you were someone who cared about the way lights made you feel. I’d rather be standing in the dark. The tiles that covered the wall and ceiling held a strange pattern to them, they were white and navy blue tiles, and the patterns consisted of small swirls and flowers, not all that entertaining to look at considering how the tiles were always dirty. No one comes down here and just cleans the walls, most would say that’s a waste of time as well as effort. I would agree. There was two sides of the station, the sides being separated by two tracks, one train came from the left, and the other from the right. Both tracks were always in use, never once have I remembered only being used. The city relied on the subway quite heavily since it was the most used mode of transportation that this city had to offer for the general public. The walls on each side were lined with very uncomfortable wooden benches that were scratched up, burned in some places from people leaving their cigarettes on them, and obviously covered in gum. I would recommend not *ever* placing your hand on the underside of those benches, I can’t even begin to tell you what could possibly be under there. The last important part of the underground was the long tunnels on the ends of the room. You could only see so far into them, for eventually blackness consumed the vision. The sides of the tunnel had a small walkway that you could walk on if you really wanted to. Though, each station was miles apart, you’d be in the dark for a long time.

I made my way around the people who were down there and stood just behind the yellow line that was painted across the floor. This was the same line that we’ve been instructed over and over again not to cross to keep our lives protected. I found that funny, our lives weren’t that special, people die every day, why continue to make laws and rules that are bound to be broken? I was now waiting for my specific train to pull into the station. The times had always varied in the arrival. Sometimes I wouldn’t have to wait long at all, other times I was permitted to wait over ten minutes. I shuffled in the spot that I was standing in, my eyes never leaving the darkened tunnel that my train was supposed to come through. I waited, and continued to wait for what felt like a very long time. The train, never did come. I let out an annoyed sigh and closed my eyes for a brief moment, it was slowly spiraling down to one of those days. The days were it felt like absolutely nothing was going to go right for me. 

I turned on my heel and slowly made my way over to one of the wooden benches that were lined up against the wall. I located the bench that was empty of people and found a relative clean spot to sit down. As I sat down, my short wavy hair that matched my eye color bounced slightly from the style that I kept it in, arms falling away from around my books and down onto my sides. The books fell into my lap, hitting against my thighs and almost sliding off. To prevent that from happening, I lifted my legs and allowed the books to slide back on my legs until they were in a position that wouldn’t allow the books to fall off and onto the ground that was wet and most definitely dirty. I’ve seen gas station restrooms that were far more clean than the underground, and that was certainly saying something. 

I didn’t move away from that bench for a while. Well, actually for what felt like a while. In this entire period of time that I was just waiting, it was quite a bit of switching sitting positions, changing where my books were being placed, crossing and uncrossing my legs, and so on and so forth. I groaned and ran my hands down my face underneath my eyes. I was making it look like it was just absolute torture being down here and waiting. This action drew the attention of strangers to my way, and if we made eye contact, I just shot that person a glare that was appearing that I was blaming them for me being here and waiting. 

I watched a great deal of people arrive and leave at the station, though that was on the other side. Not a single train had passed by in the direction that I needed one to come in. These people were lucky, they weren’t waiting for a train that was dreadfully late like mine was. Soon even sitting down had become just as annoying as standing up had been just a few minutes ago. I tapped my foot on the ground impatiently, my hands resting on the bench behind me, making it so I was able to lean back slightly, putting my weight onto my hands. The tapping of my foot on the polished stone ground was a bit louder than I had planned, but it only showed my utter annoyance of this whole situation. And I was making sure that the people around knew just how annoyed and irritated I was. The more I waited, the more impatient and annoyed I became. The sound of my foot tapping the ground stopped when I folded my arms and ceased any other motion in my body, with an annoyed tone and a more than irritated look on my face, I spoke, speaking my mind to the people who could hear me, “I’m sure that if I ran the subways in this city, everyone would praise me for I wouldn’t make them have to wait for their subway train to arrive for as long as I have to sometimes!” 

“Is that so? Do you even know how to run a station? Let alone an entire subway system? If so, that would be very impressive.” My mouth snapped shut quite quickly for I hadn’t been expecting at all that someone would actually hear me, (though I said my claim loudly) and then to respond. I directed my eyes swiftly to the direction from where the voice came from, my eyes stopping on a person, who didn’t look like a person to me. Though, I couldn’t exactly tell you why right then. I blinked, my expression blank as I looked over the person who had apparently been the one to respond to my remark of annoyance. 

This person only looked a few inches taller than me, the real reason behind that was because the piece of hair that stood up out of their hair, making them appear to be taller than me. (though if they really were taller than me, it wouldn’t be a surprise, everyone was taller than me) Their hair was more on the white side of the color chart, and it all drifted off to one side of their head. Their attire was strange and had a greenish greyish color to it, it was mostly bulky and had a metallic sheer to it. I also swear that there was a soft hum coming from this person as well, and they almost seemed to glow in some sections of their body. After a session of observing them, I swiftly came to the conclusion that this was definitely not a person at all. We all knew what humans looked like, and I can tell you that this wasn’t what a human looked like. 

“I’m pretty sure from what I have gathered from my calculations, that staring is considered rude and even in some cases go along the lines of being creepy. I would like to ask you to only permit to making eye contact with me.” Their voice caused me to change my attention and look back up into the other’s face, our eyes locking in gazes. They had a nice set of lightish green eyes, not that I liked them. I presumed that this person was male by their body type and voice, it was an easy fit. I stared into their eyes for a moment before crossing my arms across my chest, my eyes closing as a continued annoyed tone and expression was on me, “Well sorry to hear that you’ve been picking up false information on the concept of staring. And for the matter of fact, I was *not* staring. I don’t quite enjoy having false information told to me.” 

What I said seemed to take the other male off guard, which only made a smirk appear on my lips. Seeing my smirk made the other stir uncomfortably, still, they spoke back a response in a voice that showed no concern from what they could muster. “I didn’t pass along false information to you, I don’t quite appreciate being played for a fool. I am capable of knowing what humans find common.” I mused on their words, arms unfolding and moving to the side of my head and one eye closing, the other keeping a firm gaze on this male. “Well, don’t you think you’re special don’t you? Saying you understand how humans feel and think.” I sneered this as I reopened my one eye and moved my books off my lap. I stood up and walked over to them, stepping in close, our faces mere inches apart. I could see the discomfort creeping onto the other’s face and I absolutely loved it, craved to see more of their expressions of negative emotions. My smirk only grew, staring right into their eyes. He wanted me to maintain eye contact right? I’ll give them just that. 

“U-um, I think there is a thing called personal sp-” I cut them off swiftly, “Answer me this, what are you?” My tone was serious and demanding. They were going to answer my question whether they wished to or not. My eyes narrowed while I waited for an answer from them. Though the other did seem surprised by my sudden question. “Was it not at all obvious? Did you really pass me off as a human?” Bingo, they weren’t human. “No...I knew from the start you were different. Humans don’t look like this-” to give my words more of an effect I flicked their arm. When my skin made contact with their body, I picked up it was metal. I knew already, of course I knew, I just wanted to hear it from them. “Hey! That’s a bit robophobic...I may be a robot, but I am just as much as a human that you are. I have the body structure and an AI that is completely based off of the human body and mind. I am able to learn and react to situations as if I was a human.” They moved their hands forward and pushed me back and away from the closeness that I had put them in. 

There we go, I got them to say it. Now I was excited. A robot? That was amazing! My eyes lit up with childlike wonder and my smile was bright. “Woah! Really? That’s so cool!” I moved myself back into the closeness we had, the other seeming startled by the sudden change in my attitude and coming back to standing directly in front of them. “Hey! Are you as cool as the robots in movies? Can you fly? Can you shoot lasers and rockets? Oh! Are you able to lift up tons of weight?” I inhaled to take in more air because I was speaking swiftly, asking a great deal of questions. “Are you planning on taking over the human race in some sort of robo-revolution?” The other just pushed me back again, my smile faltered a bit. “Well? Are you going to answer my questions?”

“I am not like those scifi robots that you see in movies. I am simply an AI that acts like a human with only a few small additions. I am incapable of performing any of those other tasks that you asked of me.” They didn’t even appear to be upset that they weren’t special compared to humans. I came to one conclusion, this robot was utterly *useless* and *boing*. “Geez...so you can’t do anything cool? You’re one lame excuse for a robot. The only thing that makes you a robot is your lame metal body. I’m ashamed to say that for a moment I had actually been interested in you.” I huffed and turned my heel, walking back over to the bench I had been previously sitting on. I picked up my backpack and put it over my shoulders, then picking up my books and holding them in my arms once more. I held my head high as I walked back over to the yellow line. I heard the other come over and stand next to me, I could feel their unpleasant look upon me. “That was extremely rude might I tell you. I may not be like a scifi robot, but I am still one. I don’t appreciate you suddenly acting like this. It’s immature.” 

I snapped a glare at them. “You’re calling me immature? I find *that* rude.” I could tell that they were annoyed with me greatly already. Anyone could tell their annoyance. “But tell me mr. useless robot, what are you doing all the way down here in the underground? People could make big bucks off of a hunk of pointless metal such as yourself.” They scoffed, “Please stop with your rude comments, there is no point for you to be saying such things. And my name is not that, I am K1-B0, but I’ve grown accustomed to people calling me Kiibo. I don’t even think you should know this information by your behavior.” Kiibo huh? So that was his name. “I believe there’s still a missing question that hasn’t been answered yet... Keeboy, I want to know why you are down here.” 

“Please refrain from calling me that. But I am down here because I am waiting for the subway train just as you are. I am heading off to a school. My creator has finally allowed me to go to school, and today just so happens to be my first day. You simply aren’t making it any better.” I looked over at Kiibo, so they were going to school. He really was a useless hunk of metal. He didn’t even have the world’s knowledge, how useless is that? “Was that last comment supposed to make me pity you from my words? I was only speaking the truth. You were the one who chose not to accept the truth. So if there’s anyone to blame for your sour morning, then it would be yourself. You chose to listen to me after all. It’s all *your* fault.” I turned my head away from the robot and stared ahead, waiting for some response from the other. “I can’t seem to get any hold on why you are like this, you act as if the world is the most awful place. You also act as a stubborn child who had been denied something they want. It’s quite annoying.” 

“Keeboy, you’re the annoying, pointless robot here. I’m far from annoying. You’re just trying to make yourself feel better because you know just how pointless you really are.” Our conversation went back and forth like this for a good amount of time. Eventually, Kiibo just stopped responding, I was sure that they had finally gotten annoyed with my antics. He didn’t even as much give me a single glance as we stood side by side, both waiting for the train to pull into the station. I thought to myself in this amount of time, oh what fate had caused us to cross paths like this. 

Two bright lights soon became visible in the dark tunnel, and then to be followed by a loud screeching as the subway train we had been waiting for slowed to a stop in front of us. The doors opened, and people got off of the train and went about their own business for the day. I barely glanced over at Kiibo as I stepped forwards, past the yellow line and onto the train. Kiibo followed in after me, silence still between us. I took a standing spot, and grabbed hold of one of the handles. It was cold when I wrapped one hand around it, hopefully my other arm could hold my books up. Kiibo had taken a standing spot away from me, which was fine. I watched as the doors to the train soon closed and the announcement on the loudspeaker came on, informing us where the next stop would be. My eyes closed as the train started it slow start, and then beginning to pick up speed. The train soon was gone and down the dark tunnel, heading to its next stop. I had a while to wait before my stop arrived. Perhaps then, I wouldn’t have to deal with a robot that was proven to be useless.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I didn’t quite understand that day. I didn’t understand that this was only the beginning of something much more. Who could blame me though. Neither of us knew, and that was all there was to it. Nothing I can do to change the events that unfolded that day, and the days that followed after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I didn’t expect people to find this story so easily. But here I am, with already some people enjoying the story so far. So here’s chapter 2, which I already had prewritten. Chapter 3 is a work in progress right now, and I can take up to a week to write a new chapter for I get destracted easily, and school. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! This is when the story really gets into moving gears!

The snow may have continued to fall outside that day, but that certainly didn’t mean that the school day would really be any different. Anyone could tell you that. So, there I stood once more, out in the bitter cold, walking through the snow that had piled up an inch or so since I had first arrived at the subway station that morning. As I walked, the snow fell around me, and crunched underneath my feet, leaving footprints behind me in the snow. I had chosen to forget my encounter with Kiibo that had happened there. Plus, after my stop had arrived, I lost where that robot went in the crowd. It didn’t surprise me, I figured that he had no way how humans were in such situations. Who could blame him, he was just a useless piece of junk who had wasted my time. 

The cold was back to bothering me as I walked the final distance to the school I attended to. I attended to a school called Hope's Peak Academy. I would be surprised if you haven’t heard of that academy. It was only the most desired school in all of Japan, and perhaps the world. Hope’s Peak is known for its students, and what the students meant. The school scouted out students from all across Japan who possesed an extreme amount of talent in a particular subject. And those subjects could be anything. The main reason for that being, was because there can be talent possessed in any subject. 

Since I attend that school, I was scouted out like all the rest, and was made an Ultimate student to fit among the rest of the students who also attended to that school. I took a lot of pride into the talent that I have been made an ultimate for, and the fun times that I can generate with it. I bet you want to know what my talent is now, don’t you? Well, I’m not going to say.

It didn’t take long for me to enter into the school grounds, and then walk up to the front of the building. My eyes played an unamused look to them, it was just another day of faking smiles behind an endless stream of lies. I often asked myself, what’s new with that? And the answer would always be nothing. The look in my eyes soon faded and instead I replaced the unamusement with am innocent childlike smile that I’ve used countless times to fool a number of people. That is when all the fun started to fade away, like trying to hold grains of sand in your hands. After that, people just try to avoid me as often as they can. Cause nobody wants to be around a faking, liar. Those were just who of the words that people have so *generously* used to describe me.  
I released one arm from around my books and reached forwards, wrapping my hand around the freezing doorknob to the front door to the academy. I turned the knob and pushed the door open, stepping inside the school, being greeted with a warm wave of air. It was a good contrasting difference compared to the outside world. Letting my hand fall away from the door, I allowed it close shut behind me, barely drawing attention to the students around me as it slammed shut. I glanced around the main foyer area, the same smile on my face. There were many different groups of people, people who all had others to talk to. I rarely did, the only time i usually talked to people, was when I pushed myself into a conversation that has already started. My classmates don’t enjoy that, nor does anyone else. But, I never question myself on why I still continue to do it, if they all try their best to ignore my voice. I know it’s my fault, for making myself like this, and I really don’t have any reasons on why I chose to build this personality.  
That was a lie though, I do know well, why I chose to be this way.

Having not gained any attention to my presence and allowing one of the heavy wooden doors to the school to slam shut, I made my way through the crowds of people. I often wondered why they even bothered to come to school when we rightfully didn’t have to when all we had to do was to nourish our talents and pass the exams. I guess I could be asking myself that question too. This place was just another form of a serious time waster. It wasn’t that much of a difficult task to make my way around people, sometimes having to walk through groups from a lack of any other way to get through the halls. That was one thing that irritated me. It was most annoying when people took up the spam of the entire hallway, making it impossible for the people around them to try and get to the places that they needed to be. You couldn’t blame me as a culprit for performing such a task because I never had that many people walking through the halls with me. I would consider myself lucky if I was able to forcefully tag along with one of my classmates. That of course didn’t raise my popularity level anymore than it already...wasn’t. 

The hallways were loud with a mix of all the people’s conversations that I was unable to follow. I could try to listen in for a brief moment, trying to see if I would even be able to pose even just one comment, not caring if it wasn’t wanted by the group, but in the end I could barely get a grasp on what they were talking about. One conversation was easily blended and mixed into another that was nearby. If I had to put together all of the small snippets of the things that I was fortunate enough to hear, then it would sound more outrageous than a small child’s lie to try and make up a scenario that would get them out of trouble. At least my lies made sense.

After a while of this, I was starting to gain a headache from it all. I was like everyone else here, I do not enjoy a pained feeling in my head at all. So, with that I quickly located the stairs that led to the upper floor. My homeroom was located there, and at least in the classroom it was quiet. I found the staircase which was at the end of a not so crowded hall. I looked up the stairs, my smile having left my face, now all that was left was a tired expression. I lifted my left foot off the ground and placed it on top of the first step. This slowly led up to my decent up the stairs to one of the upper floors. As I went higher up the stairs the noise level dropped and I was finally able to concentrate on a sound that wasn’t someone yelling across the hall to just say a hello to one of their friends. I was able to hear my breathing, along with the soft tap my shoes made when they came in contact with the hard ground. Soon I was at the top of the stairs, and I could see my homeroom just about halfway down this hall. I put my smile back onto my lips, and amusement in my eyes and headed down the almost empty hall to the room. 

It didn’t take more than even half a minute to arrive at the front of the classroom. I inhaled softly, preparing myself for whatever lied behind this door today, and once I felt ready, I placed my hand on the door, and slid it open. Once the door was open, I was able to get a glimpse on what was going on inside the classroom. It was mainly empty for the most part, the first bell of the day hadn’t even gone off yet, so no one was expected to be in the classroom. Well, you didn’t need to be here at all, some of us though, like me, we didn’t have anything else that was better to do at home. So we all took the trek and came to school that day. Right now, the people in my class that were here, was Shuichi Saihara, Kaede Akamatsu, Tenko Charabisa and Himiko Yumeno, Rantaro Amami as well as Korekiyo Shinguji. These were just some of the people that I enjoyed bothering greatly the most; some more than the others, but they were all targets to my little games. 

My classmates who had been in the room already, most of them being in groups and talking to their circle of friends, (though on countless occasions the class had come to the conclusion that we were all friends), ceased their chatting to look at the door that had been opened by me. I picked up the annoyance on most of their faces, and that only made me smile more. I had an odd feeling that this day was bit more than I had thought it would be at the beginning of the day. And if I rightly had to be truthful with you, I would say that I was pleased to wait and witness what else the day would have to offer for me. I stepped into the classroom, sliding the door shut behind me, and with a smirk, I laid my eyes on my target for the morning. Perhaps, my favorite of them all. Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. I kept my gaze on the raven haired male as I walked across the front of the classroom and over to him. Shuichi, who had appeared to have been taking into a nice conversation with Kaede, knew of my advance and I could only hold my smile high as I watched him pull his cap down more over his eyes to avoid accidentally making eye contact with me. Though he knew well, that that wasn’t ever going to be enough to keep me away. 

I sat down on a wooden desk that was nearby where the two were sitting, my happy smile on my face. I leaned forwards, holding onto the ends of the desk. “Isn’t it a lovely snowy day outside my beloved Saihara?~ Isn’t the falling snow such a hypnotizing thing to watch?” I chuckled lightly and held my smirk as I watched the two. Shuichi didn’t appear to want to respond to my antics, so Kaede spoke up instead. “You’re right Kokichi, the weather outside is very pretty and a wonderful sight to look at.” Kaede gave me a smile, of course she did. She tried to befriend everyone, no matter who they were. And that didn’t exclude me even if I did annoy her just as much as everyone else, not including Shuichi, he was, my favorite. Nonetheless, I continued to keep our conversation alive. “Ooooh. I didn’t know that your name was Shuichi Saihara. Was there some sort of name change overnight?” I slipped my hands off the edge of the desk and sat up straight, holding my hands behind my head now. “I would’ve liked to know that that had happened, now I’m all embarrassed that I made such a mistake with your names…” I put on a fake frown that was mixed with a sheepish smile. 

It was then that Shuichi had looked up, one eye with an unpleasant look shown through to me. I met his gaze and widened my eyes a little, which made me seem like I was taken by surprise by the sudden glare. “Kokichi...I don’t think we asked for you to come in and interrupt our conversations.” I only blinked in response, which I knew annoyed the detective. Me not responding could mean a few things, none of which lead to a good outcome is what they would say. There was a slight buildup of tears in the corner of my eyes only a few moments after I had not given Shuichi any kind of response. A frown replaced my smile and I looked generally upset now from the words that had been spoken to me. “You’re so mean….you’ve always allowed me to come in and talk with you...do...you hate me now?”  
He knew, knew very well that I would soon cause an over exaggerated scene with my infamous crocodile tears that have by now ceased to fool anyone in the class. Kaede acted for Shuichi, that was something I hated. “No one hates you, don’t lie about that now. We just would’ve been grateful if you hadn’t come over so swiftly when I’m sure you knew we had been in the middle of our own conversation. It would’ve been more kind of you if you had waited until we were done talking. Sometimes your actions are uncalled for and can annoy people. Why do you do all these things that you know people don’t like?” Kaede folded her arms, her cheeks appearing to be puffed out in anger slightly, she wanted her questions to be answered as well as my actions to be justified. I stared at the pianist with a blank expression, my saddened one had faded not too long ago. We kept this eye contact for a while before I finally spoke, but it was not what Kaede had wanted me to tell her, not one bit at all. “It’s better not to ask so many questions, Kaede-” I paused for a moment, allowing my blank expression to slowly morph into something that held a more dark and cold look. “You’ll get answers that you never wanted.” I left it at that, hopping off the desk and walking to the back of the room where my spot was. Off in the far back corner because who wanted to sit near an evil supreme overlord who’s words and emotions were always hidden behind a cloud of lies. I set my books down onto the desktop, not creating any noise as I did, then I slid the straps of my bag off my shoulders and placed it against one of the legs to the desk. I let out a bored sigh as I placed myself in the chair and rested my chin on the flat surface, reaching my arms towards the edge and just letting my hands hang loose. 

I guess I was wrong. There wasn’t anything special happening this day at all. It was just another day that ceased to take away from my boredom for the world. I closed my eyes, probably eventually drifting off to sleep for no one was paying attention to me anymore. The reason that I guessed I had fallen asleep was for the fact that I didn’t know anything else up to the point of the teacher walking into the classroom and announcing something to the class, nor that the rest of my class had come in and taken their designated seats as well. 

“Good morning everyone, I hope that you had a nice evening and were able to get some things done-” I didn’t move my head or open up my eyes, it seemed pointless to do so, this was probably just an announcement for some surprise exam or something that the school decided would be a good idea. “Today, I have a wonderful announcement to make. A new student has been accepted to come to this school, and the Principal decided that they would fit in wonderfully with your class. Now, how about you introduce yourself to the class.” A new student? In my class? This was about to get interesting, someone new to rivile into my torment. 

“Hello, my name is K1-B0, but I would prefer to be called Kiibo, I have been given the title of Ultimate Robot, and I am ready to get become friends with you all. I hope that we can all get along nicely.” Kiibo… no. I opened my eyes carefully and raised my head off the desk, I peered around the heads of my classmates. And there was he was, the same robot that I had met this morning. The same one that I had found to be, absolutely useless. And now, he was in my class. I looked around, the room, keeping my eyes on the empty desk that was next to mine, the *only* empty desk. A smirk grew on my lips, and it only grew at the words the teacher had spoken next. “We’re glad to have you Kiibo, your seat is next to Kokichi in the back…Kokichi, may you allow Kiibo to know where he is going?” I knew that Kiibo couldn’t see me from where he was standing in the front, so I took it upon myself and stood up, only to sit on top of my desk. I loved the expression that the robot made when he laid eyes on me, and my chuckle proved my enjoyment. “Heeeeey Kee-boy~ I didn’t know they allowed just *anyone* to be an ultimate.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day continued on like any other. The only real thing that had stood out was the fact that my classmates had been surprised to know that I had an encounter with Kiibo before he came and introduced himself to the class. After that, nothing new to point out at all. Kiibo hadn’t been too thrilled to see that he had to sit next to me for the rest of the year, even if it was only for half a year, for there was our break for a few months in between the months of school. Kiibo did his best in ignoring the comments that I made about him throughout the morning, my classmates had promptly told the robot just to ignore me, and eventually I would go away and leave him be. Which, I could say was true, I did stop my pestering when he stopped reacting to my comments. 

That was only for the morning, by the time lunch had rolled around, that’s when everything took a different turn. That was the start of this whole entire story

The lunch bell had gone off, signalling that our time to go eat was then. I was doodling in one of my notebooks when the echoing sound of the bell had went off. I stopped what I had been drawing on one of the blank lined pages of my book that had slowly been filling up with small pointless drawings and set my pencil down on the desk. Eyes closing along with a soft exhale from my lips, I closed the cover of the book over the page and put it back in my bag along with the pencil that I had taken off my desk. Once I closed the bag, I stood up, not bothering to push my chair into my desk as I looked off towards the door that led into the hallways. I didn’t have a smile on my face this time around, the room had been emptied already. I frowned slightly, the small group of my class that I usually occupied my time with at lunch had already left the room without me. They usually waited for me because they knew otherwise when I caught up with them I would file more than a few complaints.

‘Maybe they just don’t care anymore..’ That thought went through my head, it sounded right. The only thing that made sense. yet , I replaced that thought with another to keep my spirits up, yes, they may not really care about me in particular, but, they still had something for me. ‘They probably just, forgot.’ I left the darkened, empty room with that changed thought placed into my head. Of course they had just forgotten, it wouldn’t have been the first time that they had done that either. On many occasions they have left the room, forgetting I was there. Most of the time, they just looked over my head and forgot that I was there. My height was a key factor to being forgotten simply because I wasn’t the same height as everyone else was. Yet, they didn’t appear to forget Hoshi. I chose to ignore that factor though. 

The halls were empty when I went out in there. That only made the sound of my shoes hitting against the floor seem louder than they were. Silence wasn’t something I enjoyed all too much, mainly because that is a void of sound that I had heard all too often. The hallways always seemed bigger when it was just me in there as well, though, I’d rather have all this space to myself then be trampled by people who could be up to a foot taller than me. I put on a smile and held onto the straps of my bag as I went down the stairs that led to the lunchroom floor. Once down there, I headed towards the direction of the room. I could hear the sounds of mixed conversations coming from the room, especially since the doors were left open. 

I stepped into the lunchroom, not expecting much attention for everyone was into their own conversations. The room was fairly large, and held a few long rows of tables placed in the center, while along the sides, one side having a wall of windows, was lined with tables that would sit just a few people at most. The kitchen was placed in the back, and a few cooks and students were back there, making food like they always did. The room was bright enough, considering that the overhead lights were off. The light was coming from the outside, shining in through the glass. The skies outside were still covered by the endless grey clouds, and snow was still steadily falling down to the ground. By now the snow was really starting to pile up; winter was surely upon us now. 

I looked around the room, my violet eyes trying to locate my group of friends from my class. I soon found them on the end of one of the longer tables, everyone sitting in their own spots. I smiled happily and started to make my way over to the table, unknowing to what I was going to get told once I got there. It didn’t take long at all, but once I had gotten over there, and was able to look through the crowd of head in the lunchroom, I saw that my spot at the table had been taken up, by none other than Kiibo. My smile faltered, becoming more of a blank look. No one had noticed me yet, so, I decided to get them to notice me. I moved around the tables and took place behind Kiibo, somehow not being spotted by anyone along the way, I reached my hands up, and then covered the robot’s eyes. 

“Heeeey Kee-boy~! Enjoying my spot on the table?” I spoke this as I said what I needed to. It was easy to tell I had startled the robot in front of me by the way that he had jumped when his vision was cut off. “K-Kokichi, please do not do that again, and I was unaware that this was your spot at the table.” He moved my hands off of his eyes and turned his head to the side and looked at me. I put on a blank expression on my face, by now, the rest of the group noticed my presence, and of course my disturbance of their lunchtime peace. I was about to make some remark to what Kiibo had said to me, my mouth was opened and ready to talk, but Kaede had beat me to speaking. “Oh! Kokichi, we’re sorry about your spot. Kiibo needed somewhere to be as well as a place to sit, so we invited him to sit with us, and your spot was the only one that was open. I hope you don’t mind.” She smiled slightly, and I could tell she was just trying to be kind, but this was *my* spot, and it annoyed me that they gave it up to some useless robot without my consent first. I would’ve said no anyways, but still, it would’ve been nice to have been asked for my opinion first.  
I looked between everyone in the group, knowing well that they knew this was of course going to mind me. Though, I played it off. I stood up straight and smiled, raising my hand and waving them off. “Of course it doesn’t bother me, I didn’t want to sit with you stupidheads anyways. Kiibo is free to take my place anytime he wants, he’s certainly only good at simple things like that anyways. Oh! Maybe he’s the super high school level spot stealer!” I chuckled and turned my heel and started to walk away before anyone else could say something to me. My smile faded and I went over to a empty, small table by the window. I found one with just one chair and sat down in it. I pulled my bag off my shoulders and dropped it down on the floor next to my feet. In the back of the lunchroom, there wasn’t that many people at all, so I was alone for the most part. I sighed and rested my fist against my cheek and stared out the window, no longer hungry for anything, not even a simple cup of tea. There’s no fun in sitting by yourself at lunch, especially when you used to have people to sit with, and sometimes payed attention to you.  
I remained sitting there still, and unmoving. A smile never played on my face as I stared out that window in front of my eyes. Sometimes I would look out into the world out there, other times I would focus on my reflection staring back at me. I personally hated seeing my reflection. For when I looked at it, and it looked back at me, all I saw, was one thing I hated. If you ever wondered why I say I hated liars, yet I myself was one, you have your answer. I would never tell anyone this though, it’s not like they would care anyways. I’ve built up my own terrible reputation, there was no, fix to it. I made it this way. 

After lunch had ended, the rest of the day went by in a blurr. I can’t tell you much of what else happened that day, I just didn’t care enough to even try and pay attention. Maybe if someone had paid attention to me, then I would’ve been more indulged into my day, yet, this was the first time in a while that people have blatantly ignored me. They all were more interested in Kiibo, even Tenko was in on the robot. I do remember sitting in the classroom, head in my arms, my eyes staring ahead of me, while the class talked away with Kiibo, I just wanted attention. I tried a few times to get into the conversations, tried to get Kiibo’s attention the most. I don’t think he heard me all that much, or chose not to acknowledge my presence. After that I gave up. 

The day ended slower than it was supposed to. I occupied my time by writing on the desk with my pencil, as well as drawing in my notebook. I didn’t try to talk to anyone, and no one tried to talk to me. Before I knew it, I was back at the subway station, waiting for my train to arrive, Kiibo was there as well. We didn’t talk for the most part, but, I *needed* someone to talk to after being forgotten all day. So I looked away from the dirty tracks of the subway station that was on the ground in front of me, and looked over at the robot who was staring off. I walked over to him and waved a hand in front of his face. “Kee-boy! Staring off into space isn’t going to make you any more useful than you are.” I moved my hand down to my side before he could swat it away. Kiibo only looked slightly offended and he rolled his eyes before facing me. “Kokichi, I can’t see why you can’t just great me like a normal person.” he held his hands out to the side and his eyes showed that it looked like he was saying something obvious. “I am just as useful as every other human as well, there is no need for your robophobic comments.”  
I huffed and lifted my arms up and folded them across my chest. “I am unable to greet you like a human being simply because you aren’t. Maybe if you were more useful than you are, I would come up with a better greeting for you. But oh wait, you’re a useless piece of metal.” I glanced off to the side and then looked back at Kiibo with an annoyed look, like he wasn’t getting my point. “Tch! If you came over to me, just to bother me, then I will ask you to please leave.” He now looked angered at me, which I knew would be an outcome to this. “Well you don’t have anything better to do, and you can’t make me go away you don’t have th-” Kiibo cut me off, he sternly looked away and spoke, “I do have the power to ignore you, do I not? Even if your comments are hard to miss, I can just ignore them. Unnecessary and rude comments don’t prove any useful purpose at all to any situation.”

This time, I didn’t say anything. He really was just trying to block me out, sorta like everyone else. There were many points in time here where people have just stopped paying attention to me, so I was used to the feeling. Yet..this time hurt. Not just in an emotional way, it hurt, physically as well, and I couldn’t tell you why at all. I looked away from the robot, and spat a few words at him, “I didn’t need some robot’s attention anyways. There are plenty more people who are a use to my time far more than you will ever be.” I moved my body away and walked back to where I was standing before. By the time I got there, the physical pain turned into more of an inch in my throat. The same feeling you recieve when you’ve been holding in a cough for too long. I passed it over as nothing, but when the feeling didn’t go away, I tried to relieve the itch and brought my hand up to my mouth and coughed a few times. I thought I had just gotten sick, that was normal, it was winter time. 

But, as I coughed those few times, in the middle of it all, I felt something pass by my lips, a physical item, that held a somewhat soft texture to it. When that went by my lips, the itch went away. I kept my hand against my mouth for a moment, trying to figure out what happened. The only solution I had was to draw my hand back from my mouth. I did just that, and when I looked down at my hand, there was a petal. A smallish petal that held the same soft pink color of a cherry blossom, right in my hand.


	3. Chapter 3.5?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I died here for a while. And a loooong time ago I started writing chapter three, but never found the time nor motivation to continue it on. 
> 
> So I decided, why not give you guys what I did wrote of chapter three and we can see whether or not I actually finish the chapter in the future

I spent the remainder of my day inside my room. The door was locked shut, though I knew that no one was going to try and enter into my space. I didn’t turn on the lights either. The only sign of real light, would be the soft streams of light that poked through the curtains that were drawn closed over the few, four panel windows in my room. The fake light in my room, was from the small screen of my phone which I held tightly in my left hand. The bright screen casted shadows against my face, and my eyes were glossed over in the brightness of it. I never looked away from the screen as I scrolled through endless articles. My purple eyes darted across page after page of many different pieces written by authors, even scientists on the matter. I needed answers to this, I wasn’t going to allow myself to sit in darkness on the topic at hand. I needed to know what was going on, what was wrong with me. 

What I wanted to know, was why I had coughed up a petal back at the subway station. I don’t eat flowers, I never went near any for a long time. Ever since the temperatures start dropping, all the flowers died off and wilted away from the coldness that came, there were no flowers. Especially not any cherry blossom petals; which was the one that came from me. The cause of the itch that had appeared so suddenly in my throat, though I wasn’t sick nor holding in any cough. Each article I read, the more I didn’t want to believe it. It was all made up, fiction. The possibilities of this actually being true were slim. But, if they were slim, why was there so much information about it?

Hanahaki Disease, By: XXXX XXXX  
The hanahaki disease is a rare disease that can only be caused by someone suffering from one sided love. The effects can either be immediate, or after a long period of being exposed to the one side of love. Effects can start up and then remain dormant for a while, similar to how some volcanoes act. The effects start simple, the coughing up of singular petals of any sort of flower, it depends on the person who is bearing the disease. As time progresses though, the effects become more harmful to the inflicted health. Coughing up more petals at once, coughing up blood, feeling of a struggle to breath etc...The progression continues to get worse until it comes to the point of while flowers being coughed up, and even thrown up with a generous amount of blood in it as well. The inflicted will often feel as if something is squeezing their lungs, making it harder to take breaths. The constricting, which is thought to be caused by vines or roots, depending on the flower, will continue to collapse the lungs in, until the inflicted dies of suffocation. Doctors and scientists, have not found any treatment to this disease that wouldn’t cause harm to the one suffering from the disease. The only known cure, is if the one that the inflicted loves, loves them back. Otherwise, those who have the disease, are on their death trail. 

I was going to die? Did I have this disease? I didn’t want to believe it. I didn’t love anyone, love just got in the way of important things. Plus, I didn’t even know, who I loved if this was indeed the problem that I was suffering from. I pressed the power button on my phone, a soft click being heard in the empty of my room, as the bright light from the screen, faded in an instant, leaving my eyes which had grown accustomed to the brightness, to stare off in total darkness. I brought my hand into my lap, the phone falling loose from my grasp and sliding off my leg onto the bed in one smooth motion. I started thinking over all the possible people who I could’ve ended up loving. I wanted to find the cause of this all. I went over all the names I knew, I thought about each name, pulled up happy memories pertaining that specific person. Name after name, nothing made sense. Nothing made a connection to my heart, nor my problem. I soon went through all the names I knew besides one. Kiibo. 

I didn’t think of him, mainly because of the fact that we had only just met, and, I couldn’t love a robot. People always say you can’t love someone you just met anyways. Though, as I stared off into the darkness, my eyes ever so slowly moving to get used to this darkness, I thought about that name. Kiibo, the name sounding just like hope. The more I thought about it, the more I thought about him, the more...I felt a familiar itch appear in my throat. I could only keep my mind focused on the thoughts I had of the robot for so long, cause then it happened once more. At first, it was light coughs, just trying to relieve the itch. When those coughs proved to not do anything, the more I coughed, and the harder the cough was. Soon enough, I felt another petal pass by my lips and then gently fall into my lap. My eyes moved to the petal slowly, it was placed right in a soft ray of moonlight that was coming through the window. It’s soft texture was visible, and it’s white color now looked to be more blue from the moonlight. There no sign of blood on it, this was only the soft beginning. This petal only sealed the fate that I didn’t want to be true. I ended up loving a robot, for reasons that I can’t even think of. I ended up loving him in one side, the other side being the fact that Kiibo would never never return the feelings. And because of this all, in due time, I wouldn’t even be alive. I’d end up suffocating, knowing that I brought this fate upon myself. Knowing, that I was never loved back. 

I wiped the petal off my lap with one swift motion. I didn’t want to look at the cause of my death any longer. I just had to be one of those few people, those few rare people who had to sit back and suffer while they know that their life is ending. It hurt. I didn’t have much to live for, but in the end. I wasn’t ready to end it all, I wasn’t prepared to call it quits and lay down my life either. My eyes closed shut, leaving nothing for me to look at anymore, the only thing I was met with was the inky blackness around me. Slowly my body laid down against my bed that I had been sitting on for a while now. Hours on end ever since I had gotten home, I was locked in my room. There was no one who could get me out of there. When my head hit the comfort of my pillow, my eyes closed tighter, wishing more than anything that I could block or the truth from my head. I didn’t need to know that death was upon me. I knew that I didn’t have much to live for already, but I still had things that I wanted to accomplish in my lifetime. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time that morning had rolled around, I realized that I hadn’t gotten enough sleep that night. Most of the night consisted of me staring at a wall blankly, few things crossing my mind, few things, seeming important. I made sure not to think about Kiibo anymore though, I made sure of it. Everytime that the robot had crossed my mind, I ended up having to cough up another petal. Each petal turned into a gastly reminder of my fate that had been sealed by the hands of death. Death, a figure that we had made up, acting like it was a person who would come to your door, and you would know, that your time is up. I pictured myself, in an endless black void. No matter where you looked to, their was no way out, and no possible light to be seen. The only other thing in the room, the only other piece of color, was the shape of a person. Though this person didn’t bear any skin, wear any facial expressions, and didn’t hold any warmth. They had the body of a skeleton, the typical skeleton of a human body, you could only see the face, the blank face that didn’t show any emotions, his hands, cold and long boney fingers, and lastly, the bonied feet when he took a step forwards. The majority of his body was covered by a black cloak, the hood up and over his head, hanging down slightly behind it. The sleeves were torn, and that left his hands visible. All he did, was stare at me, and all I could do was stare right back at him. He carefully, and ever so slowly took steps forwards, coming closer to me at a pace that would seem like nothing at all, but in due time, I’d realize just how close he had gotten. The coldness that radiated off his body became stronger and stuck to my skin the closer he got. Soon, he’d be right in front of me, and I’d look up to meet his face, and it would be over. 

This is the picture that I played in my head. An image that would continue to play each time that I would remember my fate. It felt like a scene that should only belong in a horror movie, not my everyday life. I was known to have an imagination though, and I knew my mind was twisted in its thought process. I was the supreme leader of evil, and that’s all I would ever be. Yet, I was foolish enough to end up letting my hardened heart soften at the hands of a robot. Hopes and dreams always had to face the harsh reality at some point in the end. Mine were shown just a little too soon. And my want for control weakened, I knew I had no power or influence over this situation, the only thing I could do, was try and get Kiibo to feel the same way about me, as I had begun to feel about him. Denial wasn’t a card to play in this game called “Hanahaki.” I had a select hand that I had been given, and they were the only cards I could play. 

My life may be on the line, but, that doesn’t mean this was any less of a game that I could play.

I had been thinking all this time in the morning, my thoughts were all over the place. The scene of Death and I never went away as my brain also tried to focus on other things that I could possibly do. Eventually I pulled myself out of those thoughts to try and being keeping my mind occupied with something else, but all that ended up in, was my thoughts abruptly stopping with the loud beeping of my alarm clock signally that my time in bed was up. It had startled me, and I quickly sat up and shut the alarm off, my heart racing in my chest and my mind empty from the disturbing thoughts of my incoming death, and Death himself. I sat there in my bed, my hand still placed on top of the clock. All I could hear was my startled breathing, alongside with the heartbeat that I could hear in my ears. To me it was loud, but as time went on, and my heart calmed, the sound in my ears was replaced with the distant ringing. I laid my focus off of that, and instead, that’s when I felt a sudden wave of over tiredness hit me. It then dawned on me that I had wasted my night that I needed sleep to, was wasted away by my own thoughts. My eyes drooped to a half close and I could barely keep them open, and especially keep my focus on anything. All I wanted now was to lay back down and fall into sleep, ignore all of my problems, and regain energy that had been wasted.   
But I couldn’t. I had to be somewhere, and that somewhere was school. I ended up dragging my body off of my bed, and wearily taking it to the bathroom. Once in there, I shut the door carelessly behind me with my foot, letting a yawn pass by my lips. Today was going to be miserable from my lack of rest. Yet that was going to have to be my price to pay. The door ended up shutting behind me with a soft click, and I wandered over to the sink, that held a mirror above it on the wall. Overall, this bathroom wasn’t super fancy, nor was it under kept and tight in space. It was open enough that I could end up comfortably lying down in multiple sections of the floor, and that being open and empty space. The center of the bathroom, along with places like in front of the sink and shower, there were water absorbent rugs that had a soft, warm texture. The floor beneath these rugs was a plain white, marbled tile, that had an appealing look to the eye when cleaned. The walls had the majority of it being a soft creamy tile color, while above those tiles, higher up on the walls, was a simple sky blue paint job. If you stood where the door was on the left of the bathroom and looked into the room, all the way on the far left would be the shower, and nearby the shower being a small rack that held neatly folded towels.


End file.
